The present invention relates generally to fixtures having close tolerance datum locators, and more particularly to fixtures having integrated close tolerance datum locators used for providing multiple manufacturing operations on multiple parts at a single manufacturing station.
In the manufacture of components, especially those machined to close tolerances further having intricate and complex shapes, such as gas turbine engine blades and vanes, tooling fixtures adapted to secure the components are required. Such fixtures, which represent a manufacturing station, typically contain three reference contact surfaces machined to even closer tolerance, referred to as datums, to precisely position and secure the component for the manufacturing step that is performed at the manufacturing station. Multiple stations are usually required to manufacture the component, typically one station is required for each manufacturing step. Although closer datum tolerances may be maintained in the fixtures, additive tolerance build-up is almost invariably introduced at each of the manufacturing stations resulting in components having increased dimensional deviation from that desired. Minimizing the number of fixtures required to manufacture the component is desirable due to component tolerance build-up and the high cost associated with fixture fabrication.
What is desired is an integral fixture at a single manufacturing station having at least two sets of close tolerance datum surfaces that can secure at least two parts for simultaneous multiple machining operations.